Strange Wild Orchid
by irmak
Summary: The story of Aaron Echolls and Lilly Kane. At first, she didn't like him as much as he wanted. But Aaron knew what to do. Obviously, sex with minor and character death. Was written for Twisted Tales Challenge and my tale was 'The Swineherd'.


I've only been to Confession once. It was rather nice, I felt really relieved afterwards. I told the priest every single sin that I could remember…well, okay, maybe not _all _of them, but I told him all but one. He told me that I needed some 'help' to get through my problems. Geez, thank you, brother! Because, like, that's not what I hear every single day from my wife. At least she has the decency to fuck me afterwards.

But let me tell you about that one.

She was no more than thirteen when I first saw her, but it was as if I'd been electrocuted. She looked so young, so alive that I felt rejuvenated even standing next to her. She was exquisitely beautiful, reminiscent of a strange wild orchid hiding itself in the shadows of a rainforest. The delight I drew from her giggles is unexplainable; the sheer giddiness made my heart palpitate, my limbs tremble. I wanted her to never stop laughing. Lilly Kane was my joy.

But she didn't like me as much as I wanted her to. Well, at least, not at first.

I remember that September night so clearly. We were there, at the Kane Estate, for Celeste's Annual-Something-So-Fucking-Boring-Dinner and she walked into the room with the smallest, reddest dress I've ever seen. You should have seen Celeste's face. If looks could kill, Lilly would have been dead years ago. She looked so damn beautiful. She gave everyone a flirty salute with a wicked smile on her face. She knew her power—she fucking knew it all too well.

I arranged to 'run in' to her in the hallway, and when I did, I inhaled her beautiful, spicy scent, deep. I don't think I'll ever forget that.

She licked her lips deliberately, slowly. Her bottom lip was plump, swollen like it had been freshly kissed. I could imagine those beautiful lips sucking me off, drinking me in. She wasn't fully aware yet of the power she held over men, and it was this naivety that I found charming.

"Hi Mr. Echolls," she said huskily. God, she was _begging_ to be fucked. I wanted to fuck her so hard, and so deep that she would forget who she was, forget her own name. I wanted to blow her mind, completely.

"Hi Lilly." I moved closer as she backed up, until she was pressed against the wall. "You look like a," I slowly whispered into her ear, "real woman."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I don't have to do anything special to look like that, _Aaron_, I _am_ a woman."

Oh, Jesus Christ, her voice tingled along my skin like soft kisses. I longed for her warmth.

"You are, indeed."

I felt the thirst for her body like no woman had made me feel in far too long. I needed to bury my cock in this fresh young flower and show her what it meant to truly be a woman. But her eyes shifted to the bulge that was slowly growing in my jeans and she laughed, mockingly.

"Ew. Aren't you like, fifty?"

And she took off. But I didn't blame her. She was young, it wouldn't take her long to learn. One day, she would come back to me, on her knees, because that's the way I like it best. There's nothing sweeter than being presented with a woman's ripe, round ass; digging my fingers into her soft skin when I clamp my hands on her shoulders. Lilly may have been a child when I first met her, but she was blossoming into a woman faster than even she realized.

Imagine my surprise to find the motion sensor on the camera in the pool house had been activated— and there, immortalized on video, was the luscious Lilly Kane, spreading her legs for a boy— my boy. She needed a man, and she was settling for a child. Lilly couldn't have possibly known about the cameras, but I swear, at one point, she looked up and _winked_. Fucking winked at me.

Later that night, Logan ran his mouth and I got angry, put out my cigarette on the back of his neck a couple of times. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before —maybe a couple of times—and I bet it didn't even hurt as much as he bitched about it afterwards. But crybaby that he is, he spent the weekend on the boat, sulking. Lynn was… I don't know. Drinking her ass off? Fucking someone? Never actually cared. She told me she was going to a spa to relax but who knows, right? I almost forgot that Lilly used to come over on Saturday mornings, and how was I supposed to know that Logan would be off pouting? I thought he would call his precious girlfriend to cry like a little pussy that he is. I swear to God sometimes I wonder whether he's really my child or not.

So when Lilly knocked on our door, asking for Logan with an obvious 'bring it on' spark in her eyes, I already knew Logan wasn't there, but I never asked if she had known that or not.

"Would you like something to drink, hon?" I was just being a good host and it wasn't my fault that she saw that pot I _accidentally_ left in the living room.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed with glee. "You're smoking _pot_?"

"Oh, I didn't mean for you to--" I began to say, reaching as if to hide the evidence. Ha, and they tell me that I can't act. Everyone's a fucking critic.

"No," she protested, her lower lip protruding. "I want some."

"I don't know, Lilly," I trailed off as if I were really uncertain about how this little soap-opera drama would play itself out. "After all, I am an adult, and I have a responsibility here."

Her eyes narrowed for a few seconds as she obviously decided how to play her cards. "_Please_?" She purred like a pussycat.

She told me that she had smoked pot, like, _thousands_ of times. She took a deep breath from the pipe and I could almost see her tongue curling upwards toward the roof of her mouth. She parted her wet lips a bit as she snapped her tongue down so visibly that I thought I had a heart attack.

It was only ten minutes later that she was high. I sat next to her as I touched her knee, drawing circles with my fingertips. Her skin was just so soft, it was driving me crazy. Fuck, I was as hard as I've ever been for any woman, and I had been from the moment she'd walked in the front door.

"Lilly?" I let my fingers trace their patterns over her leg, slowly moving under her skirt.

"Yes?" Her eyes were closed, but there was an indulgent smile on her beautiful mouth that encouraged me even more. She was fucking enjoying it. Her nipples pushed hard against her bra and silk top.

"You do need a man, don't you?" My fingertips made contact with her panties. It took only a second for my fingers to slide between her satin panties and her skin. I curved my hand so that she could feel it, from the tip of my fingers to my palm, sliding against her heat.

"_Yes_." Her voice was no louder than a whisper. She bit her lower lip, her eyes shut briefly as she groaned. She slowly started moving her hips back and forth, enjoying the feel of my hand.

And I finally fucking had her. I was going to make her mine— make her a real woman.

I used my other hand to trail down to her breast, teasing, fingers pressing against her perky nipples, lightly. She jutted her chest forward, silently begging for more, and after a few gentle squeezes, I twisted her nipple, hard. My fingers spread against her, pressing relentlessly as her entire body trembled from the intense pleasure. She held onto my shoulders firmly, keeping herself as steady as she could.

"I'll fuck you hard, little girl," I said, meeting her thrusts, fingers poised and now slipping deep inside, only to draw out and then press in again, deeper.

She just nodded quickly, a loud moan released with each thrust of my fingers inside her. She came sooner than I expected —maybe because she was high, or maybe because she was so damn sensitive— I'm not sure. She climaxed around my fingers with great, shuddering, clenching spasms.

That was it. I yanked her arm, made her walk to my bedroom in spite of her weak knees. "It's my turn, baby. You gotta take care of me, now."

I fucked her hard, and it was just as I had always imagined it would be, she begged for more, she begged for mercy. I fucked her in every position you can imagine, and probably even in a few you can't. The more we fucked, the more she asked for it. That little bitch. My little woman.

I wasn't actually that surprised when she waved the tapes in front of my nose, angrily, with that look on her face saying 'oh, you're _so_ fucked'. I should have guessed that little bitch would be nosy. Obviously, she had watched me fucking some other chick on the tapes, -_Fuck! I can't even remember her name now-- Madison? Yeah, something like that_- and she had that hissy fit which actually suited her. And guess what? She was only angry because I fucked others, not because I taped her. How fucking appropriate for Miss Lilly Kane.

So, she called me a bastard, I confirmed that I was. She told me she'd just go fuck Logan and I laughed. Like she wasn't fucking around all the time, but I knew the exact reason why she would come back to me. She spat that she'd fuck Duncan with a look in her eyes that told me how she already had tried. I told her the truth—that Duncan would only fuck someone that he could pretend was Logan, not some bitch begging to be spanked while her nipples are being bitten. She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't believe me and I didn't object, because those tapes were better hidden. But I can assure you, the Kanes like it _hard_. It must be in the blood or something. So she yelled and cursed, then tried to run away with her tapes. Fucking bitch.

I felt like time had stopped when I raised that ashtray, high, right before crashing it into her skull. The ironic part is, it was the single most erotic moment of my entire life. The little bitch had finally asked for it, and I finally gave it to her. Fucked her in the ultimate way. Fucked her forever. The moment the glass smashed into her tender scalp, I came in my pants so hard I almost fainted. It was the best fucking orgasm I've her had.

Now when I think of her and what we had, I imagine her lying there with blood splattered all over and I feel nothing. I am over her.

Have I ever mentioned how exquisitely beautiful and strangely fresh Dr. Griffith's little girl looks these days?

**fairy tale: The swineherd**

**twist: a character is 'coming out'**


End file.
